Memories
by sensenmann
Summary: Erinnerungen an Obito


„_Wollen wir nicht zusammen essen gehen?", fragte sie und blieb stehen. _

_Sie hatten erst vor ein paar Sekunden den Hokage-Turm verlassen. Dort hatten sie dem Hokage den Bericht über ihre letzte Mission gebracht. Und die hatte fast eine ganze Woche in Anspruch genommen, auch wenn sie nur den Geleitschutz eines Fürsten spielen sollten. Konoha befand sich zurzeit im Krieg, deshalb war die Mission so wichtig gewesen. Sie hatten den Fürsten in ein sicheres Versteck gebracht an dem er auch von Mitgliedern aus der ANBU-Einheit geschützt wurde._

_Die anderen drei wandten sich ihr zu. _

_Ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf den Hatake, der sich bereits wieder zum gehen gewandt hatte._

„_Nein… kein Interesse.", gab der Silberhaarige knapp zurück. „Bis morgen."_

_Rin ließ den Kopf hängen, als Kakashi ihnen den Rücken zudrehte und sich auf den Heimweg machte._

_Sie ließ ihren Blick zu ihrem Sensei wandern und musterte ihn hoffnungsvoll. _

„_Aber Sie kommen doch mit, nicht wahr Sensei?"_

_Sie sah ihn mit einem schmollenden Blick an, doch Minato wich einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. _

„_Das tut mir wirklich leid, aber…. Naja… ich habe Kushina versprochen heute Abend mit ihr Essen zu gehen, weißt du?" Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. _

_Rin seufzte schwer. _

„_Aber nach der nächsten Mission, okay? Dann lade ich euch alle drei ein." _

_Minato lächelte kurz die Braunhaarige an. _

„_Na gut…", sagte sie langsam und lächelte nun ebenfalls. _

_Minato wartete einen Moment bis er schließlich in seiner Hosentasche kramte und ein sehr eigenartig geformtes Kunai aus der Tasche zog. _

_Er sah noch einmal kurz zu seinen Schülern. „Bis morgen. Und versuch' pünktlich zu sein, Obito!", fügte er hinzu, ehe er im nächsten Augenblick spurlos verschwunden war._

„_Wow… Senseis Technik ist schon beeindruckend!", staunte die Braunhaarige und starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem der blonde junge Mann vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. _

„_Als ob ich immer zu spät kommen würde…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige vor sich hin und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor seiner Brust. _

_Rin lächelte halb als sie zu ihm hinübersah. _

„_Tja… das liegt daran, dass du auch fast immer zu spät kommst. Nimm dir doch mal ein Beispiel an Kakashi! Kakashi kommt nie zu spät…", schwärmte die Braunhaarige und wurde dabei ein klein wenig rot._

„_Pah… Was kann der schon, was ich nicht kann?", zischte er im Flüsterton, doch zum Glück schien Rin ihn überhört zu haben._

„_Also… Musst du auch nach Hause?", fragte die Braunhaarige einen Augenblick später._

„_Hm?"_

_Obito wandte sich zu ihr um. _

„_N-nein, warum?"_

„_Na…" Rin hielt kurz inne. „Dann könnten wir doch zusammen etwas Essen gehen, oder?"_

_Hatte sie ihn wirklich gerade gefragt, ob er mit ihr…?_

_Obitos Augen funkelten. _

„_W-Wir zwei?", wiederholte er. _

_Rin nickte. _

„_E-Ein Date?", stieß er aufgeregt hervor._

_Rin verzog ihr Gesicht._

„_Nein… Interpretier nicht immer so viel hinein! Dann gehen wir eben nicht essen…"_

_Rin zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Stadtmitte. _

„_W-Was? Aber… warum willst du denn jetzt nichts mehr essen?", rief Obito ihr nach und hatte sie ihn wenigen Sekunden eingeholt. _

„_Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr…", entgegnete Rin knapp._

_Obito ließ die Schultern hängen._

_Hätte ich doch bloß nichts gesagt…, dachte er deprimiert und blickte nach vorne. _

_Da hatte er schon einmal die Gelegenheit mit Rin Essen zu gehen und er ruinierte schon wieder alles, bevor sie überhaupt Essen waren! _

_Er hätte sich selbst dafür schlagen können._

_Er wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich entdeckte er einen Stand am Straßenrand und grinste breit. _

„_Rin?", fragte er und blieb stehen. _

_Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. _

„_Was denn nun schon wieder?", sagte sie und klang dabei leicht gereizt. _

_Obito zeigte auf den kleinen Eisstand, den er soeben ausgemacht hatte. Rin folgte seinem Blick und musste nun ebenfalls lächeln. Rin liebte Eiscreme._

„_Ich lad' dich ein! Welche Sorten willst du?"_

_Sie schwieg für einen Augenblick und musterte dann den Uchiha für einen Augenblick._

„_Du lädst mich ein?", hakte sie fragend nach. _

_Obito nickte eifrig._

„_Ja! Klar!", sagte er. „Du musst mir nur sagen, welche Sorten du willst!"_

_Rin überlegte kurz. _

„_Hmm… Erdbeere und… Joghurt. Aber im Becher.", sagte sie schließlich. _

_Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte breit. _

„_Okay! Warte hier! Ich bring es dir mit!"_

_Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie gemeinsam auf einem kleinen Spielplatz, direkt in der Nähe des Eisstandes._

„_Danke nochmal für das Eis.", sagte Rin und stach mit ihrem Plastiklöffel in die rosafarbene Kugel. _

„_Kein Problem…" _

_Obito lächelte zufrieden._

_Gut… er war zwar nicht mit ihr essen gewesen, aber zumindest hatte er sie zu einem Eis eingeladen…_

_Er lehnte an einem Klettergerüst, neben Rin die sich auf eine der Stangen gesetzt hatte. _

_Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein._

„_Du? Kann ich dich was fragen?" _

_Er biss ein Stück aus der Waffel heraus, die nun noch von seinem Eis übrig war._

„_Klar…", sagte Rin und wippte ein bisschen mit ihren Beinen. _

„_Willst du mit mir ins Kino? Ich hab gehört ein neuer Film läuft heute Abend an!"_

_Er beugte sich vor um Rin besser sehen zu können und aas dabei den letzten Bissen von seiner Eiswaffel auf. _

_Rin musterte ihn für einen Moment lang. _

„_Welcher Film?", fragte sie schließlich, hob dabei aber fragend eine Braue._

„_Na… der neue… Ich weiß nicht wie er mit vollem Titel heißt, aber es geht um eine Kunoichi und so…", erklärte ihr der Schwarzhaarige grob._

_Verdammt…. Ich hätte in der Werbung besser aufpassen sollen!_

_Rin lächelte matt, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. _

_Obito seufzte enttäuscht und sah zu Boden. _

„_Heute nicht mehr… Morgen müssen wir früh raus. Die Mission ist sehr wichtig."_

_Der Schwarzhaarige blickte vom Boden auf._

„_Und nach der Mission?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, wagte es aber nicht Rin direkt in die Augen zu sehen._

_Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie antwortete. _

„_Mal schauen…", sagte sie schließlich und stellte ihren Becher bei Seite. „Aber ich glaube wir sollten jetzt langsam nach Hause." _

_Der Uchiha konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein „Mal schauen" war zumindest besser als wie ein „Nicht mit dir". _

_Er nickte und stieß sich von dem Gerüst ab, bevor er sich noch mal kurz zu Rin drehte._

„_Dann bis morgen!", verabschiedete er sich und drehte sich um. _

_Die Braunhaarige sah ihm ein paar Sekunden lang dabei zu, wie er sich entfernte, ehe sie sich schlagartig aufrichtete. Sie hatte etwas vergessen!_

„_Obito?", rief Rin und sprang mit einem Satz von dem kleinen Klettergerüst herunter._

_Der Schwarzhaarige blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln um._

„_Ja?", rief er zurück. _

_Wollte sie doch mit ihm ins Kino?_

„_Denk dran, dass du Kakashi morgen etwas mitbringst! Er hat doch morgen seinen ersten Tag als Jonin!"" _

_Obitos Lächeln erlosch sofort und er senkte traurig den Kopf. _

_Natürlich… Immerzu drehte sich nur alles um Kakashi._

_Obito sagte nichts. _

_Warum hing sie nur so an ihm? Er wollte doch gar nichts von ihr wissen!_

„_Hörst du?", rief die Braunhaarige erneut über den Spielplatz._

_Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur. _

„_Ja…Ja…" Er setzte ein kleines, falsches Lächeln auf und blickte zu Rin hinüber. „Ich vergesse es schon nicht!"_

_Er drehte sich wieder um und hob zum Abschied die Hand, als er seine Schritte beschleunigte._

Eine Woche später regnete es.

Ein Braunhaariges Mädchen stand alleine vor einem riesigen Stein. Ihre Haare waren schon ganz nass, ebenso wie ihre Kleidung. Es war nachts. Sie hatte sich aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern geschlichen um hierher zu kommen.

Rin weinte. „Warum… Das ist nicht fair…", schluchzte sie leise.

Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über ihre Augen und blickte auf den Gedenkstein, ehe sie mit einer Hand langsam über die Namen der gefallenen Ninja fuhr.

„Warum musstest du sterben?", fragte sie und Tränen liefen erneut ihre Wangen hinunter.

In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie fest eine orangefarbene Schutzbrille umklammert.

Traurig wanderte ihr Blick auf das Objekt in ihren Händen.

Er hatte es immer getragen, seit sie ihn kannte.

Sie lächelte matt.

„Es tut mir so leid…", sagte sie mit einer tiefen Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme. Erneut wurden ihre Augen feucht. Sie drückte die Brille nun mit beiden Händen an sich. „Es tut mir so leid…", flüsterte sie.

Sie vermisste ihn so sehr.

Und sie machte sich Vorwürfe, weil sie nie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte.

Warum bin ich nicht mit ihm in diesen Film gegangen?

Ich hätte ihn nicht immer so anmeckern sollen…

Sie schluchzte.

„Obito…"

Heute Morgen wurden die Namen der Ninja in den Stein gemeißelt, die in diesem Krieg gefallen waren. Und es waren nicht wenige.

Sie wischte sich bei diesem Gedanken erneut über die Augen.

„Ich hab nur Staub im Auge…", sagte sie sehr leise und starrte auf die Brille in ihrer Hand. „Das hast du doch sonst immer gesagt…"

Der Regen wurde stärker. Rins Kleidung und ihre Haare waren mittlerweile völlig durchnässt.

„Es tut mir alles so leid… Es war nur meine Schuld…"

Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Dann wäre Obito jetzt noch hier. Bei uns.

Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass er jetzt hier sein würde. Dass er jeden Moment plötzlich auftauchen würde und erklären würde, wie er von dort entkommen konnte, wie er überlebt hatte. Wie er es geschafft hatte unter den Felsen hervorzukommen.

Nicht mal sie hatten es zu dritt geschafft einen Felsbrocken dieser Größe wegzuräumen.

„Obito…", seufzte sie leise und schloss ihre Augen als sie sich an den Stein lehnte und an ihm hinunterglitt. Sie hatte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Jedes Mal wenn sie es versuchte, sah sie ihn. Ihn – wie er dort lag. Unter den riesigen Felsbrocken. Wie er dort lag, in einer Blutlache.

Wie er starb.

„Ich vermisse dich so sehr…"

Sie wollte hier bleiben.

Hier. Hier wo sie ihm zumindest etwas nahe sein konnte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Obito sie hier hören konnte. Das er verstehen konnte, was sie sagte.

Und sie hoffte, dass er ihr eines Tages antworten würde.

„Rin?"

Rin öffnete ihre Augen und weitete sie sofort vor Schreck.

„O-Obito?"

Vor ihr stand… nein schwebte er. Er trug seinen blauen Trainingsanzug mit dem orangen, senkrechten Streifen und Kragen. Seine Schutzbrille fehlte, dafür jedoch hatte er noch beide Augen.

Obito lächelte matt.

Rin stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Bist du es wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

Obitos lächeln verschwand.

„Rin… Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt."

Sie sagte nichts, sondern wollte ihn umarmen, doch als sie die Arme um ihn schloss, fielen sie durch ihn hindurch. Rins Augen wurden matt.

„Ich kann nicht zu euch zurück kommen… Ich hätte sehr gerne mehr Zeit mit euch verbracht, doch glaub mir… Das war nicht alles umsonst."

Der Schwarzhaarige musterte sie eindringlich. Sein Blick wirkte traurig.

„Obito… Es ist alles meine Schuld…"

Die Braunhaarige senkte den Blick, doch Obito schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
>„Niemand hat Schuld."<p>

Er legte seine Hände auf die von Rin, die immer noch die Schutzbrille umklammert hielt.

„… Sehe ich dich nie wieder?"

Obito antwortete nicht sofort. Es dauerte etwas bis er ein knappes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

„Wir sehen uns bestimmt … Aber ich hoffe, dass das nicht so bald sein wird."

Er lächelte matt und entwand Rin die Schutzbrille.

„Ich passe auf euch auf. Auf dich und Kakashi… und Sensei. Auch wenn du mich nicht siehst.", sagte er und setzte sich währenddessen die Brille auf.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ruckartig riss er seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich muss gehen…", sagte er und sah Rin noch einmal an. „Es kommt jemand."

Rin drehte sich hektisch um.

Es kommt jemand?

Sie konnte niemanden sehen.

Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Sie wollte nicht, dass Obito ging.

„Ich sehe keinen…", sagte sie und starrte zu dem Punkt, an dem Obito eben noch gestanden hatte.

Doch er war verschwunden.

„Obito?", rief sie. „Obito?"

„Rin! Wach auf!"

Jemand rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter.

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Obito…"

Sie blickte sich um, doch sie fand ihn nicht.

„Rin…"

Die Braunhaarige richtete den Blick nach oben.

Vor ihr stand Kakashi. Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt, so, dass sein Regenschirm sie beide schützte.

„Kakashi?", fragte sie leise.

Traurigkeit machte sich in ihr breit.

War das nur ein Traum gewesen?

Sie sah sich erneut um.

Es regnete immer noch und so dunkel wie der Himmel war, war es auch noch Nacht.

„Rin… ich bring doch nach Hause. Du erkältest dich noch.", sagte Kakashi ruhig und bot ihr seine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Sie nahm sie dankend an und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

„Hast du hier jemanden gesehen?", fragte sie den Silberhaarigen, als er ihr seine Jacke über die Schultern legte.

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… warum?"

Rin sagte nichts und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Anscheinend wollte Kakashi sich auch noch mal in Ruhe von Obito verabschieden. Deswegen war er wohl hierhergekommen.

Sie stutzte und tastete ihre Klamotten panisch ab.

„Was hast du?", fragte Kakashi und musterte sie fragend, während er den Regenschirm über die Braunhaarige hielt, damit sie nicht noch mehr nass wurde.

„Die Brille!", sagte sie panisch. „Seine Brille! Ich hatte sie eben noch!"

Kakashi stutze nun ebenfalls und beugte sich zur Seite um besser auf den Platz zu sehen, auf dem Rin gesessen war. Doch dort lag nichts.

„Bist du sicher, dass du sie dabei hattest?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Ja… Ja! Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Sie ging beugte sich noch einmal hinab um den Boden abzusuchen, doch auch nach mehreren Minuten fand sie nichts.

ENDE :D


End file.
